


The beginning of something new

by elletromil



Series: Stockings by the fireplace [24]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Civilian!Eggsy, Dating, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-09 21:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Merlin and Harry have always had an open relationship, but they've never been interested in the same people whenever they dated. Or so they thought until they realise they've both been dating Eggsy for about a year.





	The beginning of something new

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nist0001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nist0001/gifts).



> Merry belated Christmas!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this small gift and that you've had an amazing time during the holidays!

“Stop that! You’re making me nervous!”

“ _I_ ’m making _you_ nervous? You haven’t stopped biting your nails since we got here!”

“Maybe I wouldn’t be if you weren’t shaking your leg so much!”

They glare at each other for a moment until they realise just how ridiculous they’re being and start laughing at themselves.

“Shite. We should be too old to let a date affect us that much.”

Merlin hums in agreement, even if it does nothing to help him calm down.

It’s stupid really.

Not only have they been together for nearly three decades now, but they’ve each went on many dates on their own during that time. They love each other yes, always did and always will, but they also enjoy the company of others. As long as everyone is having a good time and understands that it comes with no strings attached -- which they never fail to make clear before anything can happen -- there’s nothing wrong with it.

But this time however, it’s different.

Because this time, for the first time _ever_ , they’ll be going on a date together with a third.

More often than not, they don’t even meet the other’s paramor.

And it would have continued that way were it not for Eggsy.

At first, they hadn’t even realised that they were both going on dates with the same young man. And Eggsy hadn’t realised that the two meen he had started seeing had been together for nearly as long as he’s been alive. Sure he knew Merlin had a partner named Harry, but ‘Harry’ is a fairly common name. And there was no way for him to know the Hamish Harry kept referring to was in fact Merlin, not when he had respected the older man’s desire not to reveal his real name. After all, he hadn’t introduced himself with Gary either.

Merlin and Harry have no such excuses however. Had they simply referred to him by his rather unique nickname instead of simply saying ‘the lad’ or ‘that darling boy’, they would have figure it out at once.

But no.

Instead it had taken them walking by each others while grocery shopping to come to the realisation.

Thankfully, since they’ve been both seeing Eggsy for close to a year now, it hadn’t been as mortifying as one might expect. Nor was it the slightest bit awkward either.

In fact, they had ended up going through the alleys the three of them together.

It had been immensely domestic and all Harry and Merlin could think about for the next couple of days.

Which was what had prompted them into extending this invitation.

They hadn’t dared to hope for a positive answer.

Casually dating two men separately at the same time is one thing.

Dating the same two men _together_ , is quite another.

But Eggsy had surprised the both with an enthusiasm that couldn’t be faked.

So here they are, waiting at the restaurant for their date to arrive.

It might be the worse torture they’ve ever went through.

But when Eggsy finally gets there, all smiles when Merlin pulls his chair for him and blushing sweetly when Harry presses a kiss to the back of his hand, it all becomes more than worth it.

This is the beginning of something new.

They cannot wait to see where this road will take them.


End file.
